College
by Tony and Control
Summary: There are not, in my opinion, enough house/wilson college fics. So heres mine. House/Wilson obviously. Keep in mind I wrote this instead of working on my essay so take the time to read it. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Student Exchange Program  
Rating: M (just to be careful)  
Characters: H/W SLASH, Wilson/OC (unrequited)  
Summary: While at Med School, Gregory House is chosen for the Student Exchange Program and is sent to McGill University for a month and there he meets a young James Wilson.  
Warning: Really sorry if it keeps switching from 1st person and 2nd person, I really suck at the mechanics of writing. :/

Authors Note: This is my second H/W story, my first one was 'Travelin Soldier' a songfic on my other account, but I can't seem to get into my other account so I'll be using this one from now on until I solve the problem. Oh yeah "…." Is talking '…' is thinking thanks. :D

…….On with the story……

*Deans Office*

"Gregory the administration has come to the agreement that you should take a little time away from the school and get a new perspective, so we have decided that you are our student for the international Student Exchange Program, congratulations you'll be going to McGill University for a month!" the balding 57 year old dean clapped his hands in excitement.

Gregory House, "just call me House", was less than enthused about the current situation. In fact he didn't show any emotion at all about the situation, just nodded his head to say that he heard it and then he turned on his heel and left the office.

As a prodigal med student Gregory House had become accustomed to the faculty putting him in activities that they thought would enhance his intelligence, and also show the school in a good light. Greg didn't particularly care where he was just as long as he was entertained, 'I guess that means I'll have to find a new play toy' he smirked 'that's okay, Crandall was getting old anyway, jeeze guy can't take a joke, all I did was saran wrap his car and then blow dry it so it shrunk, it was funny to see him crawl out the trunk though'. Greg shook his head thinking of the good memories he made in this college. Next he went online and looked up this McGill University, turns out it was in Canada 'What's that aboot' Greg laughed to himself. "I guess I better read up on my French then" He pulled out a French book he had on his self and started reading before he knew it he was asleep.

………………….Meanwhile at McGill University……………………

"Hey Keith why are you packing" James asked his roommate who was running around their dorm trying to find all his clothes.  
"I told you James, I'm part of that Student Exchange Program I'm going to John Hopkins for a month" Keith said with a shake of his head.  
"I think I'd remember if you told me something like that Keith" James said knowing he pays perfect attention to people when they talk.  
"Normally you would, yes, but as I recall there was also a really hot girl walking by us when I told you, so I can't really blame that on you, I'll just blame your dick" Keith laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I remember, blonde, blue eyes, legs a mile long mmmm" James moved to sit on his bed 'I guess Danny was right, I can't pay attention when a pretty girls around'.  
"Don't worry about it man, besides I'll only be gone a month and it'll be good for both of us, hopefully I'll get a roommate who's not a player and can finally get some shut eye and maybe you'll get a roommate who's a vampire and doesn't need sleep and you can bang all the chicks you want" Keith joked.  
"You make it seem like all I do is chase after women, I do other things you know" James said incredulously.  
"Well, yeah, but I mean you're the campus womanizer, the panty peeler, the ladies man extraordinaire, the heartbreaker, the lothario, a stud, the skirt chaser, lady-killer, the make-out artist, the" Keith was cut off  
"I get it I get it, jeeze, you make me sound like a whore"  
"Well, you are" Keith laughed dodging the pillow thrown at his head.  
"Now that I think about it I can't wait till you leave" James laughed and started helping Keith pack up his suitcase.

………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Okay that was the first chapter. I seriously hope I keep my muse and finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay its 3:51 in the morning, on a Saturday, I've been up since 1:30 pm, and I should be doing my final AP essay…but I like you guys better so I'll do this.

Where we left off: student exchange program, Canada, Keith, pranks, manwhores (jimmy)…

OH YEAH! I know Crandall's not a doctor on the show, but he's somehow House's roommate, so just go with it :D great.

………………………John Hopkins Dorm Room…………………………….

"Crandall, you here buddy, hey! Just don't forget that you need to pick up that new student at the train station okay" House slapped his friend in the face, trying to wake him from his drug induced sleep. He told him that weed was too strong for him; the man just can't hold his drugs. A sleepy mumble came from the comatose man. House figured that was good enough for him, and promptly released his grip on his friends' shoulders and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Really, don't get up Crandall I can see how emotional you are over me leaving." House said sarcastically, rolled his eyes, grabbed his duffel bag and left the dorm room. Purposely leaving the door wide open while reporting to all the people on the hall that Crandall was having a huge free for all in his room, and to take whatever they want, on Crandall's side only of course.

House strode out of the building and towards the cab that he called waiting for him; from there he was driven to the station where he gave the driver the fee and a nice tip. Courtesy of a certain Dylan Crandall, after that House's afternoon flew by quickly the train arrived where he then got on and fell asleep for the entire ride. Grinning about what The True North had coming its way 'watch out Canada here come House' Greg closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a sweet sadistic smile gracing his face.

……………………McGill University Dorm Room………………………………

"_James…James, wake up man, c'mon" _Keith whisper yelled in his roommates ear, trying to wake him up without waking up the redhead beauty next to him. 'Probably just got dumped and James was just being the good friend, again' Keith laughed quietly to himself about James character. Keith always found it funny that James was such a ladies' man and yet he had no idea, to him, he was actually just trying to be a good person, a good friend. At that point James had rolled over onto his stomach scrunching the pillow into his face, trying to go back to sleep. His brown hair flopped into his face and as the blanket rode down off his shoulders his bare shoulder muscles rippled in a trapped yawn.

"James seriously man wake up" Keith prodded, James' right eye peaked open from the pillow in a half hearted glare towards Keith, who in turn just crossed his arms and stared. James groaned and rolled out of bed, Keith quickly covered his eyes because he was never sure if James remembered to dress his lower half after "comforting" a girl.

"Don't worry, we only made out I'm still dressed, you're so weird about stuff like that, didn't you ever change in a locker room in school" James smirked shaking his head at his friends awkwardness.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like Tiffany ("its Courtney"), oh sorry I'm not like Courtney and don't want to see your man crank in the wee hours of the morning" Keith stated.

James stared at him long and hard in an unbelieving manner.

"What?!?" Keith yelled fed up.

"Did you just call my dick a man crank?"

Both men stared at each other and then burst out laughing at the situation. As James tried to find his shirt Keith reminisced on his friendship with James, he still never understood what women saw in his friend. 'I mean I have blond hair, a six pack and a tan and James has brown eyes, brown hair and wears glasses, I just don't get it' He remembered when he actually went around the school asking women their opinions by showing them pictures of both him and James (without James knowledge of course) and was astounded when most of them picked Wilson. When asked why, they all said "He looks like he'd be a good listener" or "You could just get lost in his puppy dog eyes" more than half were just "he's just plain hot, like seriously look at him, toned stomach great muscles not overly defined mmm I'd take him back to my bed and just-" that's usually where he ran away. Keith had decided long ago to just leave Wilsons way with women up to Luck or God. When Keith got back to the real world, he found James dressed in dark washed jeans a dark blue button up shirt undone, with a white t underneath and his glasses dangling from the tip of his nose. His hair was all disheveled and wet from a quick shower he took (obviously Keith was in thought a while) and it looked almost black. Keith shook his head and dragged James out of the room after he grabbed his coat and wrote a note to the girl telling her to take her time

"Just tell her to leave" Keith said.

"That would be rude and she's very upset right now, the least I can do is give her a shoulder to cry on and an ear to talk to" James said in his women-are-fragile-so-I-James-Wilson-must-be-their-confident-their-friend tone.

"Oh remember to pick up the new student at the train station okay; he's names Greg he'll be on the 11:15 ok." Keith reminded Wilson.

"Yeah yeah I got it Keith, I'm not gonna forget to pick up the "replacement you"" Wilson joked.

After a 15 minute walk to the train station the two roommates said their goodbyes, good lucks and warnings mainly consisting of "don't have sex on my bed James" "ha ha yeah, don't forget to actually have sex Keith". The train left the station and James went to find a place that sold tea while he figured out what to do for 4 hours before the next train arrived carrying his new roommate. He found a bookstore with some books he was looking for, and from across the way he locked eyes with a nice looking blonde with sad green eyes. 'She seems upset, maybe I should go see if she's okay' James thought and confidently walked over to her and started talking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note:

Okay I know that wasn't much of a chapter, I mean Wilson didn't even meet house yet, well, it's like 5 am and I am dead tired and I have nothing more to write. But I like that I got to delve more into Keith and Wilson's friendship. Oh yeah, if anyone can guess were the character "Keith" came from will get my utmost respect :D … and a virtual cookie if that's not enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Train Station McGill…………………………………..

James striked up a conversation with the blonde and soon learned that her grandfather had just passed away and she lost her job. He offered to buy her a cup of coffee and listen to her talk, and so they sat down and by the end of their conversation, four hours had passed. James, ever the gentleman, gave her his number and told her to call anytime she felt the need to talk and they said their goodbyes, James walking off towards the trains and she walked off, looking back every now and then at him.

James arrived and read the sign that told him where to find the 11:15; he then found a spot and kept an eye out for a man he only knew as "Gregory House". He waited and waited, for a little over an hour, and then he went to the information desk to ask if the 11:15 train had been delayed and they said it had arrived on time. James sighed deeply, wondering what to do with this knowledge; head back to the dorm, or wait and see if this Greg character was lost. He couldn't find it in himself to just leave without at least trying to find the man first, so for half an hour he searched the train station and found nothing.

James headed back to his dorm to see if the mystery man was there waiting or if he had made a huge mistake.

Train Station John Hopkins……………………………..

Keith stood in the station with his bags and his feet looking around for his guide, a man named Dylan Crandall, he was no where in sight. The platform was empty, and Keith wondered if maybe no one told this Crandall about him. Keith frowned and looked around the platform before grabbing his bags and heading to where he hoped the school was, and trying to not dwell on the lousy first day he had.

Dorm Room McGill……………………………………..

James went into his dorm and called out to see if the Greg person was there or not, no one answered and he didn't find anyone in the rooms. 'Well what do I do now,' he contemplated 'Courtney's gone; oh I hope she's okay, oh but should I go back to the train station and look for that student?' In the end he just decided to jump in the shower because the running around and worrying had really built him up a sweat. Five minutes later the water was running and he didn't even here the door open.

……………..

House opened the door, walked right in, dumped his bags and took a look around the room. It was big enough for two people and the beds were big enough for two people it seemed, because there was a pair of panties on the pillowcase and House was pretty sure this was not a co-ed dorm. He turned toward what he assumed was the bathroom because he heard water running and the door was locked. While he waited, he figured he'd take another nap. He was half asleep when he saw the door open and out walked his new roommate.

…………………………………………

Authors note: I am so sorry , cliffhanger because its late and a school night. don't hate me!


End file.
